The Carnival
by Queenie1305
Summary: Harm and Mac go out for a normal evening at the carnival.
1. Default Chapter

The Carnival by Queenie1305 Disclaimer: I don't own them.they belong to DB and all those ppl Spoilers: All the episodes  
  
1954 Mac's Apartment  
  
She was so nervous. Her heart was racing, palms sweating, and inadvertently pacing. Why am I so nervous? Mac thought. It's just Harm, my best friend. All we're doing is going out to the carnival, as FRIENDS. She had to keep reminding herself. She constantly assessed her attire; blue jeans and a tight pink shirt. She questioned whether to bring a jacket, but opted against it so she wouldn't be stuck carrying it around.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Wow! He's actually early. She quickly exited the bathroom and headed towards the door. With her palms still sweaty, she opened the door, and saw the Commander dressed in jeans and a black button down shirt.  
  
"Hey, flyboy!"  
  
"Hey yourself, ninja girl. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yup." She replied pulling out her keys to lock her door. They headed towards the elevator amiably conversing about their last case.  
  
"I'm glad you won, Mac. I couldn't stand defending that pervert." They had just completed a trial dealing with a petty officer that groped women in their sleep.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Are all men that disgusting?" She said as the bell rang indicating they were on the ground level.  
  
"Which car do you want to take?" He said avoiding her question.  
  
"Yours because I have no gas. Now answer my question."  
  
"Mac, what do you want me to say? I don't know how all men think. It's not like I think about groping women in their sleep or what I could do to a sleeping woman. I like to think I think simply."  
  
"Ha!" she laughed.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"Nothing." She said with a smirk on her face. They walked out of her building towards Harm's SUV. He opened the door for her and helped her in."  
  
"Harm, you don't have to do that."  
  
"It's the gentlemanly thing to do."  
  
"Yeah, so why are you doing it?"  
  
"Ouch!" He said pretending to be wounded  
  
"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."  
  
"It's okay." He said laughing. To fill the silent air that had come upon them, Mac turned on the music. After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the carnival.  
  
AN: reviews are always appreciated. I should have another chapter or so up tomorrow since I'm off work!! Woohoo!! 


	2. chpater 2

AN: Sorry for the cheesy-ness of that first chapter. The ones to come will be so much better!! So with that, here's chapter 2! Also, sorry about the huge delay. I have been completely drained, stressed, depressed.all the above. ~Queenie1305  
  
As soon as they arrived, Mac jumped out of the car.  
  
"Geez, Mac! A little excited?"  
  
"Of course! It's not like I got to carnivals all the time!"  
  
"We should make this an annual thing, Mac."  
  
"Sounds good. Let's get our tickets first." She said. They headed towards the small booth with the huge sign reading "tickets." Harm walked protectively close to Mac, struggling not to touch the small of her back..  
  
"We should get the wristbands unless you aren't planning on going on many rides."  
  
"I'm going on as many as you are, Mac."  
  
"Yeah, we'll see." She said smirking. "Which one first?"  
  
"We should start from the back and head towards the front so that means we do the fun house first."  
  
"Hahaha! Aren't we a little old to be going in that?"  
  
"Who says we're old? Besides, we paid to go in it. They have to let us in it."  
  
"Whatever. You go first." Replied Mac. They showed their wristbands to the ticket collector. He just laughed at them. Harm went up the moving stairs first.  
  
"I gotta nice view from here." Harm decided to stick his butt in her face.  
  
"Harm!!" she yelped. "Get moving." Next, they came upon rollers on the floor. Mac walked first trying not to make a fool of herself. She clutched the railings as tight as possible in order to keep her balance.  
  
"Whew." She said when she reached the end. "Your turn."  
  
"Sure thing." Of course Harm, too, completed the task without a problem. He flashed his flyboy grin. She just rolled her eyes. They finished going through the fun house without any problems.  
  
"Looks like the sizzler is up next." Said Harm This ride had three large arms with three cars attached to each. It made it seem like you would hit the other cars, but there was really about a foot between you. They waited in line until it was their turn.  
  
"What color car do you want to get into, Mac?"  
  
"A gold one." Harm could resist anymore. He put his hand on her back, and felt the electricity flow between them. He helped her into the car.  
  
"Hey, Mac."  
  
"What?"  
  
"See the sign on the seat?" It stated that the heaviest person sits furthest to the left while the lighter person sits on the right.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, I'm thinking I should sit on the right. I mean all those Beltway Burgers, you know..."  
  
"Harm! I'm offended!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Haha. I'm just kidding, Mac."  
  
"You should be." She said sitting on the right. They ride started and Mac was instantly smashed against Harm. 


End file.
